


Invisigun Heroes is a really fun game, y'all should try it

by sever77



Category: Invisigun Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Training Camp, if anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Aether training at the academy, Proteus hands him a waterCarmen in a close invisigun match304 words total





	Invisigun Heroes is a really fun game, y'all should try it

Aether slammed his power-fist into the ground of the training field for the 200th time that morning. Surveying the field, Aether noted the grass was still too damp for hide and seek. A pity, Epi had been looking forward to joining in.

He was about to punch the ground for another 50 reps when Iris’s words from yesterday came to mind.

_“Puppet’s feet, Aether, you should rehydrate before your body gives out.”_

“ **Y’alright there friend?”**

The voice belonged to Proteus, who spoke with an unplaceable accent. He must’ve been giving his invisigun a test run; sneaking right up behind him like that.

“ **I brought some water, you know how Ireese gets.”**

Aether took a sip, ignoring that his acquaintance had mispronounced his best friend’s name.

“ **Now come on pal, you can do better than that! Your body will thank me later.”**

Aether took a long gulp, better than forcing this conversation to last.

“ **That’s better! I’m heading out tomorrow, you see, graduating from the academy, and I want to know you’ve been taking care of yourself.”**

Aether nodded. An overly enthusiastic pat on the back later, and Proteus had vanished; presumably to make his name as one of the _**Invisigun Heroes**_.

–

–

Carmen walked silently around the arena. Terraforming be damned if she was to lose this match. She w-!! Hold that thought, a target had revealed themselves. Counting her steps, she moved to position, waiting for a telltale sign from her opponent: the grass to move, the water to splash, the bolt in her face. No! She was going to win this round and- There! A slight adjustment and she squeezed her invisitrigger. Moving the earth to block return fire was always satisfying, especially while hearing the squeak of an invisishot hitting.

She was Carmen, and she would win this match of… _**Invisigun Heroes**_.


End file.
